Wash's Goodbye
by freelancer-of-pluto
Summary: CT says her final goodbye before joining the insurrectionists. This was actually entered into my school's writing competition, so if it's a little bit AU, don't mind it. It's written just enough so it's still vaguely canon while still being able to be understood by someone who doesn't know RvB.


Title: Wash's Goodbye  
Fandom: Red vs. Blue  
Rating: 13+  
Characters: Wash and CT  
Pairing: Wash/CT  
Summary: CT says her final goodbye before joining the insurrectionists  
Excerpt:_"I'm guessing you've thought about what I said yesterday," she said quietly, looking back down to her book. Like he'd stopped thinking about the huge fight the day before, a screaming match about the Great War that they were a part of. She'd tried to convince him to leave, pull out of the constant fighting and destruction, but he stubbornly insisted that they were doing the right thing. For a reason unknown to him, CT would only try to talk Wash out of it, no one else. Whether that was a matter of trust or... something else, he had no_ clue.  
Author's note: This was actually entered into my school's writing competition, so if it's a little bit AU, don't mind it. It's written just enough so it's still vaguely canon while still being able to be understood by someone who doesn't know RvB.

It was the last time she said goodbye to him during the war, and it turned out to be the last time ever. They were all on a ship, a space-freight, and sailing through the stars. Fighting aliens and monsters was always tough on the agents that lived on the ship and one of the only place the special-ops soldiers could rest was a small lounge room area with a few old couches, a television and a microwave.

The lounge for the Freelancer agents was quiet. Well, it was always quiet at that time. Everyone was either on missions, training or just trying to catch up on some sleep. But not Wash. He was walking in and sitting down on the couch to read one of his manuals.

After all, he didn't want to go into lock-picking duty without the proper knowledge. He hated lock-picking with a passion.

He opened the front cover and started picking over the sentences. Wash loved being able to read in peace and without anyone bothering him. It was just him and his book. Until he heard a cough from the other side of the room.

Wash glanced up, halfway through a thought about how rude the other person was to disrupt before he saw it was Connie, and she was quietly making her way over to him. Her footsteps made barely a sound on the carpeted floor and and her arms were folded tight over her chest. He moved over a little so she could sit next to him as she unfolded her arms and revealed her own book. One half of her hair was swept back behind her ear while another dark brown lock hung over her right eye.  
"Uhh... Hi Connie," he said awkwardly. She sat down to his right and glared at him.  
"CT," she corrected, almost as quiet as the scrape of paper against fabric as she turned the page.  
"Wha-"  
"CT, not Connie."  
Wash dipped his head a little, remembering that she didn't like the nickname he gave her, "oh, right, sorry."

There was a minute where nothing was said, it was just the two of them sitting with their books in the uneasy silence. He glanced over to see what she was reading. 'How They Faked the Moon Landing'.  
She stared at him for a moment before her eyes softened.  
"I'm guessing you've thought about what I said yesterday," she said quietly, looking back down to her book. Like he'd stopped thinking about the huge fight the day before, a screaming match about the Great War that they were a part of. She'd tried to convince him to leave, pull out of the constant fighting and destruction, but he stubbornly insisted that they were doing the right thing. For a reason unknown to him, CT would only try to talk Wash out of it, no one else. Whether that was a matter of trust or... something else, he had no clue.  
"I have, and no, I haven't changed my mind."  
The somewhat hopeful look on her face disappeared in an instant, and it was replaced with one that almost seemed hurt.  
"Wash, you know something's going on, you can't deny it. Please, I don't want to see you hurt, or worse."

Wash looked at her in a silent state of shock. CT's voice was filled with something he'd never heard from her before. He didn't want to hear it from her, and he didn't believe it for a moment, but it was definitely there.

He heard desperation.

"Look, Con- uh, CT, don't worry about it," he put a hand on her shoulder and smiled crookedly in an effort to comfort her. "I'll be fine, trust me."  
It didn't work. She muttered something under her breath and stood up, closing her book as she did so.  
"What... what did you say? Did I do something?

CT didn't say anything, she just leaned over and gently pressed her lips against his. She moved one of her hands so it cupped his cheek. Wash couldn't quite believe what was going on. Relationships between agents were strictly forbidden, and anyone could just walk into the Freelancer's lounge and see them, But he couldn't help thinking about how long he'd been waiting for this. Just their lips pressed against each others. Just one acknowledgement that she had feelings him. Just one little action.

Before much longer, CT pulled herself from him. She straightened up, took a deep breath and turned away, walking towards the door. Wash started to panic. That was the closest they'd ever been, and he couldn't stand even the thought of losing her.  
"Ah- Connie, wai-"  
"I told you already. Call me CT." She was walking towards the door and he stood up.  
"Conn- CT, plea-"  
"Goodbye, Agent Washington. Try to stay safe."


End file.
